La espiral
by supremeherozero
Summary: Tsuna, siente por primera vez el coraje para controlar su vida. pésimo summary, AU, OOC Badass!Tsuna
1. La espiral capitulo 1: Perfora el cielo

La **vida y obra del decimo vongola**

Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece ni los eventos o poderes, o situaciones, o personajes… o mechas… están advertidas. Oh y todo esto le pertenece a su creadora Akira amano y shonen jump, y Gainax y Kotaro mori.

Sera un tipo crossover entre katekyo hitman reborn y Tengen toppa gurren laggan

Nota: Como aquí en mi comunidad ya solo dan capítulos repetidos, necesitare que alguien por favor me ayude con la serie de Guerra humana… se lo agradecería.

Este fic será algo UA y con mucho occ

 **Nota2: aunque ahora que lo pienso me gustaría darle un Fullbring a Tsuna o a otros personajes**

Esta historia será 27X (no decidido aún)….

Aunque la personaje principal femenina será Hana o Chrome o… no lo sé quién sea apropiada para este trabajo.

Si lo llego a poner en T es por el lenguaje que usare… y porque probablemente esté lleno de batallas sangrientas.

-Holi- Persona hablando

- **Yo** \- técnica o poder, o frases épicas

- _asdasdasd_ \- pensamiento

* * *

 **Perfora el cielo con tu taladro Sim… digo Tsuna**

Oh el poder espiral, una fuerza magnifica que todos los seres han tenido, con el poder de destruir el universo, una fuerza que podría superar el Ki, chakra, o inclusive el Haki en demasía. Mostrando el poder en sus usuarios verdaderos que han vencido a los usuarios de estas formas de poder. Aunque para ser sinceros el poder solo ayudo un poco porque al final el poder más grande vino de los usuarios dando ellos el "empujón" que se necesitaba, normalmente este poder mostrado como un taladro o una espiral demostraba el poder de la evolución, algo que impediría que los seres con esta energía se detuvieran o rindieran, un poder que puede competir contra la divinidad, o contra el universo mismo, aquel poder capaz de hacer temblar a cualquier dios…

Lo que explicaría la aparición del poder de dos seres espirales sin igual dentro de ese universo... o bien podía ser porque uno destruyo el cielo por accidente. Simón y LordGenome habían aparecido dentro de un universo lleno de mafiosos, bebes amorfos y una historia de lo más interesante. Aunque no entendía como llego aquí Simón, se sentía extrañamente bien, lo debía admitir.

Mientras tanto LordGenome lo sabía todo, claro haber vivido más de 1000, claro contando los siete años que fue una cabeza. Y ser el segundo guerrero espiral más fuerte y en edad el más viejo, ya que Simón vivió a lo mucho 106 años, algo muy extraño para alguien del calibre de Simón, siendo este al nivel de un dios físico no vivió mucho, aunque si alguien de ese poder murió debió de haber sido una buena razón.

-Oye Genome, ¿sabes por qué estamos en este universo?- dijo esperando respuesta de su "suegro".

-Bueno, las posibilidades eran esta o que renaciéramos en nuestro mundo.- dijo el calvo, empezando a tomar forma humana la cual era un hombre moreno, musculoso, con pelo en el pecho con forma de espiral y calvo de aproximadamente de 2.4 metros de altura con una de esas barbas que conectan con las patillas, con un pantalón simple, él y aparte de su estatura lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos de color rojo con la forma de un espiral.

-Que pocas posibilidades da el multiverso, ¿no?- dijo mientras su cuerpo se formaba dando paso a un hombre alto de pelo azul rebelde, piel algo pálida, de vestimenta llevaba una gabardina abierta que mostraba un collarín, y un hamaraki (pieza de vestimenta que se usa alrededor del estómago) de color negro, y unos pantalones azules, lo más resaltante de este hombre eran sus ojos con una espiral verde y un símbolo en su gabardina, una calavera de fuego con lentes, podría ser eso en este universo, pero en el suyo significo algo muy grande.

-Oye Simón, ¿Qué paso para que hubieras muerto?-pregunto sacando un tema que le carcomía la cabeza al calvo.

-Nada importante.- dijo el peli azul- solo evite la némesis espiral- con un tono tranquilo lo dijo.

-con que mis planes para hacerlo te llegaron, eh- dijo el calvo buscando un lugar donde sentarse, pensando en aquellos planes.

-No, lo único que hice fue, absorber el cataclismo… y termine muerto.- dijo en tono relajado Simón, dando a entender lo que paso.

-En otras palabras destruiste el fin del universo, usando la misma fuerza que lo creo… bueno tiene sentido.- dijo, algo decepcionado porque su plan no hubiera funcionado, algo dentro de él había muerto.

-Y creo que por accidente, destruí el mundo de los espíritus.- Dijo con tono apenado Simón.

-¿¡Que mierda hiciste!?- dijo el calvo sacando su poder espiral. En otras palabras cubriendo sus puños y calva con fuego.

-Bueno, veamos el lado positivo… todo ser tendrá un renacimiento.- dijo felizmente

-Lo hiciste a propósito- dijo cansado el calvo

-Sip- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

El calvo simplemente lo miro, haciendo que su poder espiral desapareciera de su cuerpo.

Simón se quedó viendo el cielo –Después de todo, Todas las luces del cielo son estrellas, ¿no?- dijo cerrando los ojos el peli azul.- ¿Crees que los anti-espirales estén aquí?-pregunto Simón.

-En cada universo hay una versión de cada cosa, así que probablemente si- dijo el calvo –Pero tal vez todavía están avanzando como espirales, así que todavía hay tiempo para detenerlo.- dijo esperanzado.

-Entonces supongo, ¿Qué tendremos que resucitar en este universo, no?- dijo el peli azul.

-Así es Excavador- le dijo a Simón

Los dos hombres se levantaron, LordGenome se trono el brazo, Simón se trono el cuello.

-Bueno Genome, dejando las diferencias a lado, fue un gusto pelear a su lado- dijo el peli azul acomodando su gabardina.

-Fue un gusto que me haigas quitado el trabajo Excavador- dijo el calvo.

Entonces los dos hombres chocaron los puños causando un mini terremoto, por un momento todo ser viviente en el universo sintió una voluntad inquebrantable. Cuando los puños se separaron los hombres también cada uno por su lado, cada uno empezó a desaparecer en energía verde.

 **Tiempo Después… mucho tiempo después, unas cuantas generaciones tal vez. O simplemente unos cientos de años**

 **Chibi-Tsuna Pov**

* * *

Un pequeño Tsuna había estado siendo golpeado por lo menos una hora, muchos niños habían pasado sin darle importancia, otros habían reído y burlándose de Tsuna.

-P-p-por favor, paren- pedía implorando un mini-Tsuna.

Ninguno de los niños paro, ni les importo decir algo.

Tsuna se sentía horrible, pero sabía que no lo podía evitar, él no era fuerte, no tenía nada de autoridad, pero dentro de sí sentía que podía detenerlos, muy dentro de él sabía que podía detenerlos, sintió una patada en la rodilla, se había dislocado- _Puedo detenerlo-_ pensó con lo poco de esperanza que tenía, algo empezaba a despertar en él.

Por primera vez su filosofía de esclavo ( _no que él lo supiera)_ estaba siendo destruida por algo nuevo, un evento en el pasado… muy en el pasado le dio algo, un momento de libertad le asalto.

Una mentalidad que destruía por primera vez en su vida la filosofía de amo-siervo.

Una niña nueva que había entrado hace una semana llamada Hana apenas estaba conociendo a quienes iban a hacer sus compañeros, al entrar le había llamado la atención un niño llamado Tsuna, Hana no sabía si era por sus ojos cafés que demostraban una inocencia incomparable o que era un completo inútil, las dos le parecían interesar a Hana. Pero ella no soportaba como los demás lo trataban, de una forma tan deplorable que le disgustaba.

Hana y Tsuna habían formado algo similar a una amistad, algo que nadie en la escuela hubiera pensado, una niña anti social y un bueno para nada hubieran podido ser amigos.

-¡Tsuna!- había gritado Hana cuando había salido del salón de clase después de haberse quedando a limpiar el salón por petición del maestro por haber estado distraída por el hecho de que su amigo ( _aunque a ella no le guste admitir_ ).

Llevaba casi una hora sin haber aparecido y eso le preocupaba, así que cuando acabo, al salir del salón vio como estaban atacando al pobre niño. Al ver esto ella corrió para ayudarlo ( _aunque sabía que no lo lograría_ ) y al llegar esta fue empujada por uno de los niños que estaba golpeando a Tsuna.

-¡aléjate!- le habían gritado los niños y cuando ya cayó al suelo -¿o quieres que sigamos contigo?- preguntaron de forma burlona.

-D-e-ejenla- dijo Tsuna que aunque estuviera tartamudeando lo dijo con un tono que le helo la sangre a todos… menos del idiota que se acercó a Hana.

-¿Dinos que nos harás, eh?- al decir esto Tsuna empezó a levantarse, para terror de todos la mirada que tenía podía causarle a cualquier persona que mojara sus pantalones, sus ojos solo mostraban una emoción, ira, y solo con esa mirada detuvo los ataques de los niños y no solo eso detuvo a cada persona a 2 kilómetros de distancia se detuviera en temor, algunos temblaban y caían de rodillas, otros simplemente se detenían y miraban alrededor buscando la razón de esa sensación. Volviendo con Chibi-Tsuna

-Dije que la dejes- dijo con un tono serio con la voz llena de ira y mirando con odio al chico que estaba cerca de Hana, lo cual hizo que el chico se fuera alejando de Hana y cayera de espaldas asustado de la mirada de Chibi-Tsuna, mientras que Hana lo veía de forma extraña… bueno es válido, no es de todos los días que tu ( _mejor_ ) amigo se estaba comportando como todo un Badass, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan ( _natural_ ), bueno ella no los sabia, pero lo que sabía es que si eso era el verdadero Tsuna, ella debía seguirlo ( _a donde sea_ ), si, así debía de ser.

Mientras Hana pensaba esto algo finalmente despertaba el poder de Tsuna, finalmente

" **El demonio celestial"** o **"El rey del cielo escarlata"** entre otros apodos o títulos nació

Pero fue el día en el que **"El décimo Vongola"** aseguro su existencia.

 **Tiempo actual**

* * *

Una linda mañana en Namimori con un lindo amanecer y todos esos clichés que no me molestare en escribir. Un bebe vestido con un traje muy lujoso y genial con un sombrero de copa que casi tenía el tamaño del cuerpo del bebe y con pacificador de color amarillo, para una persona normal esto sería extraño, claro eso también contando a la lagartija que iba en su sombrero de copa, para quien no lo conozca el nombre del bebe es Reborn o el mejor sicario del 9no Vongola.

Acababa de llegar a Namimori en busca del próximo jefe Vongola, el hijo de Iemitsu el líder actual de Cedef, Tsunayoshi Sawada y por lo que pudo escuchar de Iemitsu, Tsuna era un inútil, bueno para nada, y en particular inútil… ya dije eso… que importa.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la casa, toco 2 veces y escucho una voz femenina- Yo abro, tu ve preparándote Tsuna- él bebe oyó decir a lo que suponía que es la madre de Tsuna.

-Está bien mama- dijo una voz que sonaba algo gruesa pero suave a la vez.

-¿si, quién es?- dijo Nana al abrir la puerta –mph, supongo que nadie- y cuando dijo eso noto que un bebe estaba enfrente de ella- oh los siento amiguito, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Nana

-Hola, me llamo Reborn y soy el tutor privado que pidió para su hijo- dijo tranquilamente Reborn, ya que de verdad Nana había pedido un tutor para su hijo, por otra parte que el sujeto que vendría fuera despedido y Reborn tomara su trabajo no tenía nada que ver en eso. O tal vez si pero a quien le importa.

-oh está bien- dijo Nana de forma despreocupada –Pase- y así lo hizo Reborn.

-¿Quién es mama?- dijo una voz que salía de la cocina y se acercaba, y al llegar Reborn no vio lo que esperaba, por lo que decía Iemitsu su hijo seria pequeño para su edad y no se debería ver tan adulto… con esto, un adolescente de estatura 1.78m casi rosando los 1.80, con el pelo que aunque aún seguía desafiando la gravedad lo llevaba corto aunque aún en puntas su ropa era una playera negra simple con el diseño de una fleur de saints morada con un pantalón cargo corto de color verde y unas sandalias cafés. Y los ojos grandes y cafés, más los 2 collares, uno de un dragón tortuga, y otro de tres pirámides en fila, Reborn lo reconoció como uno de los símbolos de Odín.

-Oh solo es tu tutor, el Señor Reborn- dijo Nana señalando a Reborn.

-…- Tsuna no dijo nada, solo miro a su madre, luego al bebe, e hizo la misma secuencia otras dos veces. Luego simplemente se fue por la puerta. Oh que anticlímax.

-Bueno, esperaba eso- dijo Reborn- descuide yo iré a buscarlo- dijo Reborn saliendo de la casa.

-…- Nana no dijo nada –que anti clímax- dijo sin ninguna emoción en la cara.

 **Con Tsuna**

Tsuna hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría, escapo sin mirar atrás, bueno era obvio, no era de todos los días un sicario llegaba a tu casa y te trataba de engañar en unírteles, no era la primera vez que pasaba, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, no quería recordarlo, muchas malas memorias.

-Me dejarías de seguir- dijo Tsuna fríamente al bebe –oh lo lamentaras, como los otros- dijo sin mirar atrás, seguro de que él bebe estaba detrás, y estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Pero qué he hecho yo?- pregunto él bebe.

-Tú lo sabes, conozco las historias del propietario del pacificador amarillo- dijo con un tono calmado.

-¿Qué sabes?- pregunto él bebe.

-Bueno, lo básico, un sicario con una puntería fuera de este planeta- dijo mientras volteaba y veía al bebe vestido de gala, viéndolo directamente.

-Sí, supongo que eso es lo correcto- admitió él bebe – ¿y tú qué opinas?- él bebe pregunto al adolescente.

-mientras no me vengas a matar, estoy bien- le respondió el adolescente.

-De hecho, vine para convertirte en el 10mo Vongola- dijo él bebe al adolescente.

-lo siento, no me interesa- dijo el adolescente.

-oh, no es como si tu opinión importe- dijo de forma despreocupada y divertida al adolescente al ver la expresión que puso.

Al oír esto la cara de Tsuna pasó de una expresión de miedo a una expresión enojada, luego a una expresión estoica, luego de esto, Tsuna hizo lo más lógico posible, salir corriendo, y luego esconderse en lo más profundo de la ciudad… sonaba bien.

Y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo, el golpe de un bastón Bo, lo saco de balance y cayó al suelo, cuando vio de donde salió el Bo, solo vio al bebe con la lagartija que tenía en el sombrero cambiando a una pistola, Tsuna siendo la persona cuerda que es, tal vez un poco desequilibrado, pero cuerdo todavía, dejo que él bebe disparara, y justo cuando el disparo iba a dar con el cráneo, fuego verde empezó a salir de las sandalias lo cual lo propulso hacia la pared detrás de él, lo cual evito el disparo en el cráneo.

Lo cual dejo a Reborn confundido como el demonio, no era de todos los días que alguien evitaba su disparo.

-Dije que no me importaba- dijo fríamente Tsuna a Reborn –si te atreves a jalar el gatillo otra vez, lo lamentaras- mientras Tsuna decía esto de el empezó a salir un aura verde con forma de taladro con fluctuaciones de color naranjas y con otra fluctuación que cambia de colores que variaban de rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, morado e índigo.

-eh interesante, será ms difícil moldearte, pero más divertido- dijo con un tono sadistico, y finalmente al sacar un arma de la nada, le disparo a Tsuna con la bala de la última voluntad, mientras que ponía una flama amarilla en la bala, que sin algún problema atravesó el escudo de flamas, ya que este tipo de flamas aumenta el poder y la regeneración, y cuando atravesó le dio en el cráneo de Tsuna, lo cual lo dejo desnudo, frenético, y en llamas… no sé ustedes pero suena como el inicio de un mal chiste.

- **¡AHHHH!-** grito Tsuna al entrar en ese modo

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **Ahora que Tsuna mostro algo de su poder, Reborn se divertio, disparo a Tsuna y lo dejo en calzones.**

Bueno como dije, necesitare alguien que me pueda ayudar con la historia de Guerra humana, claro si pueden.

Aunque es de su elección si le daré habilidades Fullbringer a Tsuna o a otros personajes

 _ **SupremeHer0Zer0**_ _deja el edificio_


	2. Un Día Para Recordar

**La espiral**

Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenece ni los eventos o poderes, o situaciones, o personajes… o mechas… están advertidas. Oh y todo esto le pertenece a su creadora Akira amano y shonen jump, y Gainax y Kotaro mori.

Sera un tipo crossover entre Katekyo hitman Reborn y Tengen toppa gurren laggan

Nota: Como aquí en mi comunidad ya solo dan capítulos repetidos, necesitare que alguien por favor me ayude con la serie de Guerra humana… se lo agradecería.

Este fic será algo UA y con mucho occ

 **Nota2: aunque ahora que lo pienso me gustaría darle un Fullbring a Tsuna o a otros personajes**

Esta historia será 27X (no decidido aún)... (Si es que llega a tener una relación)

Aunque la personaje principal femenina será Hana o Chrome o… no lo sé quién sea apropiada para este trabajo.

Si lo llego a poner en T es por el lenguaje que usare… y porque probablemente esté lleno de batallas sangrientas.

-Holi- Persona hablando

- **Yo** \- técnica o poder, o frases épicas

- _asdasdasd_ \- pensamiento o flashback

 _ **Un día para recordar**_

Para las personas que conocieran a Tsunayoshi Sawada, sabrían que Tsuna casi no tenía ningún remordimiento. Siendo la palabra clave "casi", y uno de estos remordimientos era que nunca podía pasar de los 70 puntos exactos, y no ayudaba que en el examen de la semana pasada haiga bajado 2 puntos así que… gracias a estos remordimientos la bala de la última voluntad funciono con él, ya que esta bala usa esos remordimientos para que la persona que fue disparada usara ese remordimiento para que usara esa voluntad de completar ese objetivo antes de morir.

Lo malo será que es fin de semana, no clases, lo cual significaba que la escuela estaba cerrada, sin exámenes hasta dentro de 2 meses, esto será complicado. Bueno, ya que Tsuna no es tan idiota o estúpido para entrar a la escuela y hacer un examen que no será revisado… o tal vez si… bueno, ya que era así la bala fue al resentimiento más reciente, ser vencido por un bebe sicario… por alguna razón Tsuna se empezó a sentir como el bufón del universo, y hasta cierto punto tenía razón.

 **-¡CON MI VOLUNTAD TE DESTRUIRE!-** le grito Tsuna a Reborn, mientras que de la energía que había liberado empezaban a salir látigos con forma de taladros hacia él bebe, que sin mucha dificultad lo esquivo, dando saltos a la derecha, oyendo como los látigos con forma de taladro chocaban contra el suelo y sintiendo como algo se dirigía hacia él, se volteo de forma rápida y vio como de los látigos salían más de ellos de tonalidades moradas e iban hacia él, Reborn siendo… bueno Reborn, supo que esa habilidad no era más que la habilidad de la flama de la nube: **Propagación** , normalmente los ataques que usan esta flama lo usaban para ataques de gran área o multiplicar cosas en tamaño, pero los ataques no paraban, noto que en la punta de los látigos había pequeños rayos, Reborn noto la flama del rayo: **Endurecimiento,** esta flama aunque siendo catalogada como una flama, era la que más dista de ser una ya que tiene una apariencia eléctrica, y usada en un ataque podía causar grandes daños al objetivo al endurecer el arma, Reborn se agacho cuando un puño trato de sacarle la cabeza.

-Esto es interesante- dijo Reborn claramente entretenido por la representación del poder de Tsuna, y para el enojo de Tsuna, Reborn miro su reloj, para no decir más Tsuna se encabrono aún más, no ayudaba que los golpes de Tsuna no golpeaban contra él, ni siquiera los taladros podían darle, aunque no lo pareciera Tsuna estaba atento de todo en ese modo, cada pequeño cambio de brisa, la rotación de la tierra, pero aun así… no podía destruir a un bebe, Tsuna tenía razones para pensar que el universo lo odiaba o simplemente se entretenía del sufrimiento de Tsuna, en su mente las dos razones eran muy posibles, siendo justos tenía razón.

-¡ **¡AHH** hhh!- la velocidad de Tsuna empezó a bajar, como también el aura desapareció y lo único que quedo fue un Tsuna semidesnudo y débil ante haber liberado esa cantidad de energía.

-Ya veo que los efectos pasaron- dijo casi de forma inexpresiva Reborn, ya no tan emocionado.

-¿Qué mierda paso?- pregunto Tsuna aun con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo.

-Eso no importa, estas desnudo- dijo Reborn esperando la reacción de Tsuna.

Tsuna simplemente abrió los ojos y vio para abajo, de hecho él bebe tenía razón, así que hizo lo que siempre hacia con unas flamas de color índigo empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, del cuello para abajo, estas eran las flamas de la niebla: **Construcción,** la habilidad de crear ilusiones.

La ropa que apareció era igual a la que había desaparecido, con la única diferencia de que tenía un 27 en la espalda, lo único que no recreo fueron las sandalias, y al terminar de recrear las ropas, las flamas de rayo salieron de su cuerpo creando y usando sus flamas de la niebla como molde las flamas de rayo tomaron la forma de su ropa y finalmente dándole una textura y maleabilidad.

- **Chainmail-** dijo simplemente **-Demon clothes-** Tsuna se sentía cansado. A él no le importaba que hubiera creado literalmente ropa "Viviente", o algo así. El solo quería descansar. Si eso sonaba bien.

-Bueno, entonces aceptas mi oferta- dijo Reborn – _Aunque no acepte tendrá que hacerlo_ \- pensó Reborn.

Mientras Reborn hablaba Tsuna salió corriendo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban después de la explosión de poder.

Reborn le concedió el privilegio de escapar, después de todo no era la elección de Tsuna.

 _ **Unas horas después, 3 para ser exactos.**_

Tsuna había escapado, he ido al escondite dentro de la bodega junto al muelle.

El lugar fue ganado por Tsuna en una batalla de pandillas. Ellos habían apostado sus cabezas, y los tipos la bodega.

Tsuna se dirigió al escritorio dentro de la oficina, en la oficina había posters, literas, monitores, consolas. Todo lo necesario para un escondite.

Se sentó y de forma callada, de debajo del escritorio saco una mochila que contenía un repuesto de ropa.

Se levantó y dirigió enfrente del espejo, deshaciendo las dos técnicas que había usado. Lo primero que se puso fue un pantalón largo con cadenas, en esas cadenas llevaba muchos accesorios, como anillos, placas militares, y unos cuantos collares, entre los que destacaba un caballo de 8 patas, el collar hermano del de Odín que llevaba en su cuello.

A un recordaba el día que se los había regalado Hana, si como n- _o podría haber recordado que su cumpleaños era hoy, un Tsuna de unos doce años estaba caminando por la calle hacia el muelle, ya era un mes desde que ganaron esa bodega, aun recordaba la sonrisa arrogante de Yamamoto y Hana cuando le dieron la paliza a esa pandilla._

 _Tsuna estaba distraído pensando en cómo acabo la batalla, ciertamente no olvidaría tan fácil las cicatrices que dejo, se podría que decir que Tsuna fue el que la recibió peor, ya que quedo con una cicatriz en su costado derecho causada por una navaja, la que tenía forma de luna menguante en la palma de la mano hecha por la cortesía de una botella, la que tenía cruzando el vientre. Y finalmente la que tenía justo en el pecho cortesía del jefe de la pandilla y su cuchillo militar._

 _Mientras pensaba no noto que había un agujero en su camino, y como cualquier otro Tsuna en el multiverso, se tropezó y cayó de cabeza. Exactamente, no importa en qué universo, o por qué razones, pero Tsunayoshi Sawada siempre será un torpe._

 _Así que después de unos minutos en el suelo, Tsuna se levantó, se sacó el polvo de encima y volvió a caminar hacia la bodega, esta vez no se distrajo pensando en la batalla, aunque ahora que lo notaba, la playera verde con azul que traía se había roto, el diseño de un león fluorescente estaba roto._

 _Cuando finalmente llego a la bodega abrió la puerta con las llaves que venían incluidas con la bodega, cada uno tenía su propia llave personalizada, la de Hana tenía una pequeña hacha, la de Yamamoto era una pelota de béisbol, y finalmente la de Tsuna era una espiral naranja._

 _Tsuna cuando entraba a la bodega simplemente cerró la puerta con candado. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, Hana y Yamamoto, la chica en cuestión llevaba una playera blanca con unos pantalones de mezclilla, con unas sandalias._

 _Yamamoto llevaba unos shorts deportivos, con una playera que le quedaba grande._

 _-¿Cómo ha estado tu cumpleaños hasta ahora, jefe?-dijo con una sonrisa tonta Yamamoto, o en estos días llamado Susano, después de la pelea entre él y un jefe de pandilla que usaba espadas, no es más de decir que Yamamoto le dio una paliza, lo cual extraño a Yamamoto ya que nunca hasta ese momento había usado una espada._

 _Hana simplemente estaba sonriendo mientras traía 2 cajas que decían lo mismo "De Hana para Tsuna"._

 _Mientras que Yamamoto traía una caja rectangular pequeña, la siguiente hora los tres pasaron hablando, comiendo de la pizza que ordenaron, aun no traían los muebles hacia la bodega, a parte del sofá y una mesa de centro, la bodega, según suposiciones de parte de Hana, podía albergar en el peor de los casos, el equipo necesario por si ocurre una emergencia._

 _Y si Tsuna no lo admitía, para él, Hana y Yamamoto son básicamente los hermanos que nunca tuvo, estaba implícito que los mencionados sentían lo mismo._

 _El sentimiento de calidez no se iría._

Cuando Tsuna se despertó sintió algo cálido sobre él, al bajar la mirada vio pelo largo, en concreto pelo café, reconoció la forma de dormir de Hana, después de compartir una bodega con otras dos personas, aprendes cosas de ellos.

Hana estaba durmiendo, usando el pecho de Tsuna como almohada, al parecer tenía un sueño tranquilo por la forma en la que respiraba, Tsuna no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta del sonrojo que había en las mejillas de Hana, claro que había un leve sonrojo en su cara, sintiendo que la chica arriba de él se movía, el movió su mano hacia la cabellera de la chica en un intento de calmarla, y así lo hizo, la chica se calmó.

Así que bostezando el también cerró los ojos, pero antes de caer dormido, dio una sonrisa idiota.

Podía sentir como es que la espiral era fuerte en el espíritu de Hana.

 **No sé si esto que estoy escribiendo está bien, pero lo hago en lo mejor de mis habilidades, si se preguntan por qué tarde tanto, es que tengo todos los arcos planeados, menos el que se supone que estoy escribiendo,**

 **Si tiene alguna duda, manden un mensaje, o dejen un review, tratare de responder**


	3. Objetivo 1: Hana y Yamamoto

_**La espiral**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenece ni los eventos o poderes, o situaciones, o personajes… o mechas… están advertidas. Oh y todo esto le pertenece a su creadora Akira amano y shonen jump, y Gainax y Kotaro mori.**_

 _ **Sera un tipo crossover entre Katekyo hitman Reborn y Tengen toppa gurren laggan**_

 _ **Nota: Como aquí en mi comunidad ya solo dan capítulos repetidos, necesitare que alguien por favor me ayude con la serie de Guerra humana… se lo agradecería.**_

 _ **Este fic será algo UA y con mucho occ**_

 _ **Esta historia será 27X (no decidido aún)... (Si es que llega a tener una relación)**_

 _ **Aunque la personaje principal femenina será Hana o Chrome o… no lo sé quién sea apropiada para este trabajo.**_

 _ **Si lo llego a poner en T es por el lenguaje que usare… y porque probablemente esté lleno de batallas sangrientas.**_

 _ **-**_ Holi _ **\- Persona hablando**_

 _ **-**_ ** _Yo_** _ **\- Técnica o poder, o frases épicas**_

 _-Asdsdsddsd-_ Pensamientos o Flashbacks

 _ **Objetivo #1: Hana Kurokawa Y Yamamoto Takeshi**_

Hana Kurokawa había cambiado según pasaban los años, desde una pequeña-sabelotodo-antisocial- niña, a seguir siendo lo mismo pero en un paquete más alto, si bien los rasgos básicos de Hana no habían cambiado, su forma de actuar y apariencia lo habían hecho, donde Hana había tenido pelo largo en su infancia, ahora lo llevaba corto, con una estatura de 1.75, casi rivalizando a Tsuna.

Donde Hana en otros universos era simplemente la mejor amiga de Kyoko, un personaje de fondo, pero en este universo donde los eventos pasaron de diferente forma, donde Tsuna, sin ayuda de nadie, con tal vez algo de motivación por parte de Hana, se puso de pie contra alguien… y dos seres de potencial ilimitado, que dentro de algún contexto habían sido iluminados.

Donde este tipo de iluminación es una forma genética basada en una espiral, ya podía ser la doble hélice del ADN, tornados, galaxias.

Por el otro lado, Yamamoto Takeshi, desde que llego a la misma clase, y aunque tuvo varios cambios en su estética, si se pone en retro perspectiva, Yamamoto tiene probablemente el armario más grande del trio, si mientras que la estética de Tsuna y Hana ya tomo forma, el vestuario de Yamamoto seguía cambiando y aumentando.

Yamamoto siendo el más alto con una estatura de 1.81, pelo negro con tonalidades azules, piel bronceada y la personalidad más alegre del grupo, ocupando el lugar del corazón del equipo, Hana el cerebro y Tsuna el líder, y aunque Tsuna no lo acepte él era el único con la habilidad para llevarlos adelante.

Lo cual nos lleva al punto principal, el día en el que Tsuna fue escogido como el heredero de los Vongola, la más grande mafia en el mundo, con un poder político gigante. Donde el actual jefe de los Vongola, Timoteo el Noveno, uno de los hombres más habilidosos del planeta escogió al hijo del líder de la Cedef, siendo el líder, Iemitsu Sawada, Tsuna siendo el ganador entre los candidatos, claro que ellos estaban muertos, pero eso no quitaba que Tsuna había ganado. Si, ¿quién diría que vivir entre la mafia era un asunto de vida o muerte?

Y ahora donde nos quedamos el capítulo pasado, un bueno para nada y una sabelotodo tomando una siesta.

Así que cuando Yamamoto llego a la bodega, encontró la oportunidad de obtener material en caso de que Hana o Tsuna se enojaran con él, así que con una cámara sacada de su mochila tomo fotos.

Así con su nuevo material, se sentó en un sillón cercano al monitor de la computadora, sacando libros de su mochila, empezando con su tarea, después de unos minutos Hana despertó, sin notar a Yamamoto se levantó y fue directo a donde se ubicaba la cocina.

Yamamoto escucho como un microondas era usado, y como es que el sonido de palomitas siendo hechas lleno el lugar, lo cual no molesto a Tsuna, así que Yamamoto al acabar su tarea dejándola junto a él en el sillón.

Yamamoto se acomodó y cruzo sus piernas, poniendo una sonrisa idiota cuando Hana volvió al cuarto, Yamamoto esperando su reacción se decepciono cuando Hana lo ignoro, la ya mencionada chica se sentó en la silla del escritorio, colocando el tazón con las palomitas en el escritorio.

Yamamoto perdió la sonrisa, Hana siguió ignorándolo. Esto siguió por algunos minutos hasta que Tsuna se movió, Yamamoto volteo a ver a Tsuna esperando una reacción de él, no consiguió nada, la razón de porque se movió fue para agarrar una cobija.

Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar, ninguno hablo por unos cinco minutos aumentando la incomodidad, Yamamoto se levantó con la dirección hacia donde Tsuna se encontraba dormido, viendo como su líder no oficial seguía durmiendo.

-Creo que puedo hacer lo mismo que tu Hana- Dijo Yamamoto, eso sí llamo la atención de Hana, haciéndola voltear hacia la dirección del chico alto, viendo como Yamamoto se acercaba a Tsuna.

Por un momento Hana sintió como sus hombros se resentían, por un momento pensó en saltar sobre Yamamoto para destruirlo, pero se calmó rápidamente.-Haz lo que quieras, no es como que me importe- Dijo con un tono desinteresado.

-Entonces lo hare- Yamamoto se acercó más sacándose los zapatos, así que cuando ya se estaba acostando a lado de Tsuna, tuvo que esquivar el tazón vacío lanzado por Hana.

Yamamoto reconsidero su curso de acciones, así que se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino que había recorrido hacia el sillón donde se sentó de forma silenciosa. Hana se volteo hacia Yamamoto donde con una mirada fulminante se le quedo viendo.

-¿Querías mi atención?- le pregunto secamente a Yamamoto siguiendo con la mirada fulminante.

-…- Yamamoto no dijo nada, sentía que si decía algo equivocado perdería la cabeza.

-Dilo, no me molestare- dijo con un tono calmado, Yamamoto sabía que mentía pasara lo que pasara, el terminaría lastimado.

 **Afuera de la bodega**

Él bebe Reborn se acercaba con paso lento, formando planes de como entrenaría a Tsuna, entre ellos habían planes de lanzarlo por una montaña, meter su cabeza en un rio, aumentar sus reflejos. Y eso solo era el calentamiento.

Cuando Reborn llego a la puerta, busco por la ventana más cercana. Vio una ventana al lado oeste, así que camino hacia la pared debajo, Reborn puso su mano en donde estaba su lagartija León, después de un brillo verde un gancho apareció en su mano.

Al subir por la pared y llegar a la ventana, al observar que pasaba dentro, soltó una risita al ver como un adolescente estaba en el suelo con un montón de moretones.

El gancho cambio de forma hacia un destornillador, sacando las vigas para sacar la ventana, cuando entro dejo el vidrio de donde lo saco.

Al llegar al suelo, busco la puerta hacia la cocina, sentándose en una de las sillas.

Después de unos minutos un adolescente de pelo café llego a la cocina, notando al bebe sentado se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, estirándose para alejar la tensión.

-Veo que te levantaste- dijo él bebe hacia el adolescente.

-No me quedaba de otra, los gritos de Yamamoto no se detenían- dijo con un tono cansado.

Mientras que los gritos de pánico volvían a empezar, Reborn fue el único que emitió un sonido, este siendo una risita al oír los gritos de dolor.

El adolescente se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando dos refrescos, al sacarlos se devolvió hacia la mesa dejando uno delante de Reborn el cual lo tomo.

Los gritos siguieron por un rato hasta que la voz de Yamamoto se apagó, la risa sádica de Hana se escuchó a través de la pared, ganando un escalofrió de parte de Tsuna y una mirada de profunda aprobación por los actos de Hana de parte de Reborn. Los dos tomaron lentamente sus refrescos.

La mirada de Tsuna estaba fijada hacia el techo, por el otro lado, la mirada de Reborn estaba fijada en el adolescente en frente de él. Y para este momento, Reborn dudo de las habilidades parentales de Iemitsu. Una acción que lo extraño, Reborn sabía de las fortalezas de carácter de Iemitsu, y Tsuna faltaba cosas de su padre, pero también tenía cosas que le faltaban a él.

Hana salió del cuarto, estirándose, Tsuna siguió mirando el techo, ignorando cualquier evento a su alrededor. La joven se sentó en la silla más cercana a Tsuna, golpeándolo en la cara.

Lo cual, multiplicado con la suerte de Tsuna, hizo que desde el ángulo de la silla donde él estaba sentado, y la velocidad agregada al poder del puño de Hana, hizo que la silla callara mientras que el cuerpo de Tsuna salía disparado contra la pared. Dejando a Tsuna inconsciente.

 _ **Fin del objetivo  
_**_

 _ **Bueno, este es el segundo episodio, y me distraigo mucho, así que pido perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo**_


End file.
